I Dare You
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Songfic to I Dare You by Shinedown. Sirius's tale of his "relationship" with his cousin Bellatrix, if you can call it that, and his prison days. R&R! Note: It's a little on the short side, so if you're looking for a real time-killer, sorry!


_Hello, let me introduce you to_

_The characters in the show_

_One says yes, one says no_

_Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive_

_Even in madness, I know you still believe_

_Paint me your canvas so I become_

_What you could never be_

Sirius Black sat alone in his jail cell. He'd been in Azkaban for a long time now - almost twelve years. Voices ran through his mind, one telling him to break out, to find a way, to be the first to do so. The other told him not to, to stay until found innocent, however long that would take. After all, he'd been here twelve years with not a soul giving a thought to the possibility, the reality, of his innocence, but could it be much longer? He didn't know. He had to choose which reality would keep him breathing. He chose the first.

While making his escape, he stopped to look into his cousin Bellatrix's cell. She was crazy before prison, but now she was completely insane. He looked at her, knowing she still knew he had had promise as a child. Had he not been a Gryffindor and a traitor to the family, he could have been every thing she wanted to be, everything she still wasn't.

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire_

_Bear my soul and call me a liar_

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire_

_I dare you to tell me_

_I dare you to_

Sirius couldn't help but stand there in front of her cell, just stand and stare. While fighting on opposite sides, he'd dared her to tell him to cross sides and walk through the fire. He'd begged her to demand he give his whole being, his soul, and have it branded with the Dark Mark. He edged her on, asking she call him a liar. He dared her to tell him of her regrets and how she missed him.

_Hello, are you still chasing_

_The memories in shadows_

_Some stay young, some grow old_

_Come alive, there are thoughts unclear_

_You can never hide_

He saw her in the news paper when she escaped. Sirius wanted to find her, to fight her, but he wasn't allowed. After all, he was wanted dead or alive. If he went looking for her, he'd surely be caught. He remembered the last real conversation he'd had with her. Said Bellatrix, "Hello, are you still chasing the memories of shadows? Some stay young, some grow old. Come alive, there are thoughts unclear. You can never hide." She had meant for him to join the dark side, honor the family, and live forever immortalized in the dark cavern-like part of a person's memory where fear is stored. She said he could never hide from who he "really is" - a Black.

_Even in madness, I know you still believe_

_Paint me your canvas so I become_

_What you could never be_

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire_

_Bear my soul and call me a liar_

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire_

_I dare you to tell me_

_I dare you to_

At the ministry, before fighting Lucius, Sirius assaulted his cousin. Between blasting spells, he managed to taunt her, reminding her how he could have been the favorite Black if he cared. He told her that he, not her, was what the Black family was about until he chose his path, and nothing could be changed.

He dared her to tell him to walk through the fire, brand his soul, and call him a liar. He dared her to tell him to change, to become a Death Eater like her, and to call him a liar and say he really supported his family. He dared her to. She couldn't do so. And so, minutes later, she killed him. He fell back, chanting, singing, humming, the words he'd spoken to her on many occasions, during all of which they were fighting on opposite sides.

_Hello_

_Hello..._

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire_

_Bear my soul and call me a liar_

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire_

_I dare you to tell me_

_I dare you to_

_Hello..._

_Hello..._

_I dare you to tell me_

_I dare you to_

_I dare you to tell me_

_I dare you to _


End file.
